His Dancer
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Luna, secretary to Mr. Wayne, is becoming bored with life. Her life gets a new surprise when the Joker becomes interested in her. Will we see a new side to the Joker? OCXJoker
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dark Knight or any of the plot or characters. I only own Jack and Luna.

Story start

"That's it, I'm sick of this. I quit," I yelled storming out of my job. My job happened to be a secretary for Bruce Wayne. Most women in Gotham city would be bowing on the ground and kissing his shoes, but I can't stand my boss. Maybe I should try to calm down and explain what happened today to make me quit in such a fury.

Well it was like any other day. I came to work, sat at my desk, and did all the little things Bruce wanted me to, or should I say Mr. Wayne. He always told me to call him Bruce, but I refused and I call him Mr. Wayne. Anyways, I was just sitting at my desk watching videos on my computer on , and he struts over and asks me in a charming look to go to dinner with him.

Now I know most women of this city would throw themselves at him and yell yes, but not me. I frowned and shook my head. His charming demeanor bothered me. I always remember from one of my psychology classes in college that a charming guy is most likely narcissistic, and I truly believed my boss fit into that category.

Back to the point, I refused Mr. Wayne's proposal to go to dinner and he frowned. He reached out and tried to caress my cheek and I scooted away from him, or in other words I just pushed my rolling chair backwards. He sighed and said, "Luna just come with me. I promise it won't be anything to do with business." He gave me a wink and I quickly stood out of my seat and glared at him. Mr. Wayne seemed surprised by my glare.

"That's the problem here Mr. Wayne. I have no problem working for you, but that is the only relationship we will have together, which is a business only one," I said heatedly. Mr. Wayne disgusted me with how he always charmed women and then dumped them for the newest and hottest girl. I'm definitely not a model, even though I'm tall. I'm in good shape, but that is only because I do kick-boxing and dancing. I love those two activities.

Mr. Wayne sighed and he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest and he smirked at me. "I'm sure I can change your mind if you'll give me the chance," he whispered. I frowned before cracking up laughing. He gave me a weird look when I laughed at him and I smirked evilly and slammed my sharp heel of my shoe into his dress shoes. He yelped and released me and backed away a bit from me. I smirked and said, "Sorry Mr. Wayne but I'm not a little mindless doll like those other whores you date."

He frowned as I went to walk away from him. "So the rumors are true, you truly do scare away every man who approaches you," Mr. Wayne said and I halted in my tracks. I turned around and glared at him. "What did you say?" I whispered in an angry voice. He repeated what he said louder so everyone could hear what he said. I growled as everyone around us snickered at what he said. I quickly picked up a stapler and threw it at his head. To my disappointment, he dodged out of the way. "Damn it so close," I thought annoyed. He gaped at me and that is when I proceeded to yell I quit and storm out to the Gotham city streets.

Right now I'm currently walking down the streets with a glare on my face. A group of guys that were looking at me quickly looked away after they saw my glare. I can't stand this city. It's filled with so much chaos, corrupt people, and worst of all stupid people. I sometimes enjoy the chaos though. The villains were always so amusing to hear about or even watch in action. I've seen the scarecrow in action before. However I had to quickly get out of the area before he released his fear toxin.

That fear toxin he created will seriously mess with your head. I remember one time I was hit with it, and wow did the world look different. Most people screamed in terror, but I just laughed the whole time as I watched the world become a bloody and demonic place.

Alright I'm probably freaking some of you people out. I'm not going to apologize for how I am. I've had a bad life and now that it has gone from alright to me being jobless again, I'm not very happy. Most of the time, I'm pretty happy. A smile is usually on my face all the time, except when I get angry. I'm a kind hearted person when I want to be. However the past that I've went through keeps me from being nice to everyone.

I sighed as I sat down on a bench in the subway, while I waited for a train. This is a perfect opportunity to tell all of you about my past. Many people believed me to have a perfect childhood as I grew up, but that is far from the truth. My family might have appeared perfect on the outside, but on the inside it truly felt like I was stuck in hell. My father always used me to release his anger. He would beat me all the time, but in places that no one would see them.

My mother would always bring home strange men when my dad was not home, which was a lot of the time because my dad always went on business trips out of the country. Anyways once the men were done with my mother, they would always come close to me. Thankfully I was never raped by any of them, but I was touched by them in places that a young child should not be touched. I'm still a virgin though, which I see as a good thing.

I was an only child, so I was forced to do the best I could in school. If I ever did badly in school then I paid the price. I remember one time I was rushed to the hospital, because when my father was mad at me for getting a B in a class, he grabbed four pencils and stabbed me with them. Of course he was a brilliant liar to the hospital doctors and the police, so he did not get in trouble.

I still have four white circular scars in my left hand. He didn't want to ruin my writing hand, which is my right, but I can still use my left hand just fine. I also have some scars on my wrists and ankles from when they shackled me in the basement for two months straight during summer break when I was in middle school. I struggled so much that the shackles cut into my skin.

The subway train arrived and I quickly got inside. Now that you know a lot of my past, I'll tell you about my age and appearance. Well first off my name is Luna Massingale. I'm almost twenty two years old. I have very pale skin and long white hair. Some people say it's just a very light platinum blonde, but I know it's white. My eyes look red or pink, it depends on my mood. If you haven't guessed yet, I'll go ahead and tell you. I'm an albino.

I always get some stares anywhere I go. You would think that people would get over it. They are even weirder people in this city than me. However I think the people that look the most normal, are the strangest. I don't understand how or why someone would want to be like everyone else. Maybe it's a good thing I haven't actually spoken to any of the criminals or I might just decide to join them. I love making mischief and terror.

A cab honked at me as I walked across the street, I was no longer in the subway. Telling about me has taken a while, but anyways I flipped off the cab driver and stepped onto the sidewalk. I sighed as I entered the dance studio that I danced at. My friend Jack waved at me as I entered. I gave him a small smile as I entered the empty dance studio. It was closed at this time, but Jack always lets me dance at this time.

I smiled and stripped out of my work clothes and put on my dancing shoes and a loose tank top and some sweat pants. Jack smiled at me again as he entered the dance studio and turned on the music. "Bad day?" he asked as I did my stretches and he leaned up against the wall. I nodded and looked at him through the studio mirror. "I quit my job," I said and he shook his head. "You can always work here if you want to," he said with a smirk as he looked at my butt.

I laughed and through one of my heels at him. He dodged the shoe and laughed. "Such a violent woman," he said and I smirked. "I know I am what are you going to do, lock me in the asylum?" I asked as I did a slow walk towards him. He shook his head and grabbed my hands and made me do a twirl. "I would never lock you up, because I know you'd break out and be even crazier than you already are," he whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"That's true," I said and wrapped my leg around his waist and he dipped me backwards. He smiled and his smile disappeared when a loud boom sounded. The dance studio windows were destroyed and glass flew everywhere. I pulled Jack down onto the studio floor and covered my head with my arms. Some glass cut my arms but it didn't feel that deep.

When the glass quit flying at us, I jumped up and ran over to the now windowless windows. I looked at the street below and saw a van speeding away from a now blown up building. I looked in the van and saw the Joker laughing crazily. His eyes were locked with mine for a brief moment and then we broke contact when Jack ran over and pulled me away from the window.

I snapped out of my silent reverie when Jack asked me if I was alright. I looked at my arms and saw the little cuts already being clotted with dried blood. I nodded and checked Jack's wounds. Jack sighed when he saw the glass everywhere and the destroyed windows. "This is going to suck to clean up and get fixed," Jack groaned as he put his head in his hands. I patted his shoulder and said, "I'll help you clean up, but you might have to be on your own for paying for the windows to be fixed." He nodded and sighed before thanking me for deciding to help.

It was late when I finally arrived at my apartment. My answering machine was flashing like crazy and I sighed as I pressed the button. My boss's voice sounded on the machine and I truly felt like destroying the machine until I heard what he said. "I'm sorry Luna for the way I acted today. I apologize for what all I said and I would be very happy if you would accept your job back. You are the best secretary anyone could ask for and this company needs you. I promise to keep our relationship as a business one only," he said and I sighed.

I called Mr. Wayne and said, "Fine I'll be back tomorrow morning." I could tell Mr. Wayne was smirking, but the only reason I accepted my job back is because I need the money. Without the money I would be out on the streets or back in a small town in Tennessee with my grandparents. I love my grandparents, but I like living alone more.

"Good I'll see you then," Mr. Wayne said and hung up. His voice sounded a little strained, like he had to rush off somewhere, but I just brushed it off and hung up my home phone. I don't have a cell phone. The little things annoy me. I sighed and fell onto my bed. "Today had definitely been interesting," I thought before falling asleep. I hope tomorrow is even more interesting and maybe I'll actually get to hit Mr. Wayne with the stapler instead of missing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dark Knight or any of the plot or characters. I only own Jack and Luna.

Story start

I ran down the street as fast as I could to get to work. I accidentally overslept, but it was definitely worth it. The doorman chuckled as he let me in. "Best not keep Mr. Wayne waiting Luna," the doorman said and I nodded before running into the elevator. I caught my breath as the elevator went to the top floor. I didn't care that much for heights but elevators were always so much fun.

I smiled as I danced to the elevator music. I love elevators so much. Lucius Fox was in the elevator with me and he smiled at me and greeted me. Lucius was one of the people that I actually had a few conversations with at work. "So you came back I see," Lucius said with a small smile. I frowned and puffed out my cheeks before leaning back against the elevator. "It's his fault, he always tries to make me date him and I do not want to date him at all," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Lucius chuckled and said, "Well I'm sure that Mr. Wayne will no longer ask you unless he wishes to have to watch his back for staplers." I laughed and smiled at Lucius. "That's right," I said with a smirk before the elevator doors opened to our floor. Lucius and I worked on the same floor, but we hardly saw each other. Usually we saw each other in the elevator a lot.

I waved bye to Lucius before heading to my desk. Mr. Wayne was standing there waiting on me and I held back my glare. No need to piss off the boss or get myself wired up yet. I sat at my desk without giving any indication to Mr. Wayne. He smiled at me and handed me some paper. I looked at it and saw that it was an invitation to the party he was throwing for the new DA Harvey Dent.

"Do I have to come?" I asked bored as I looked up at my boss. His annoyingly charming smile was directed to me as he nodded. "Yes you must come and dress nicely," he said before walking away. I sighed and glared at the little invitation wishing I could shoot fire out of my eyes and burn it. However I do not possess that power so the paper stays intact for now.

I quickly logged onto my computer and checked my emails before starting my daily errands for Mr. Wayne. I always loved the coffee errand, because I always got a chocolate chip muffin. I love those things. They are so good and the chocolate always makes me smile. A lot of things make me smile, and they are very random. One time I remember smiling when some dude was ran over by a bicyclist. It looked like it hurt a lot, but it just made me crack up laughing. I had a lot of people glare at me that day. I hate when people glare at me. It annoys me greatly. Work goes by like usual today. Maybe one day cat woman or the Joker should show up in the building. That would be something new.

Finally I'm back home and now comes the horrible task of getting ready for the party being hosted by Mr. Wayne tonight. First of all I'm taking a shower. I'm not going to this party with a bunch of rich pricks stinking. I locked my apartment door and ran to the shower. Showers are so much fun. They are very relaxing, but I must say that bubble baths are more enjoyable when you have time. I love playing with the bubbles. Bubbles are so fun.

I finished my shower and dried my hair as quickly as possible. My hair is to my mid-back and I love it. I look like the girl from The Last Unicorn but I don't have her blue eyes, and she doesn't have my scars. I quickly dried off and pulled parts of my hair into a messy bun while I left the rest of it hang down. I loved my hair so much. I would definitely torture and kill someone if they cut my hair. Of course I didn't hurt the hair stylist when I went for a trim, but I would hurt anyone else that cut it.

Alright enough about my hair, I walked to my bedroom and grabbed some underwear. There is no need for me to tell you what I'm putting on. I went into my closet and picked out a nice black dress. It was strapless and it had a slit on the left side of the leg that went up to mid thigh. It also had a small train. This dress was my favorite. I bought it a while ago when I had some extra money. I knew that someday it would come in handy, and today is that day. I grabbed a pair of black heels that had ribbon straps that wrapped around the leg and tied at the mid calf. These heels are very fun to dance in.

I put on a little bit of makeup. I put on a nice red lip and some black eyeliner and mascara. The red lipstick made my red eyes stand out more, but I love my red eyes. They make me unique from everyone else. The red and black also made my pale white skin stand out more. I sighed and put on some clear deodorant and some perfume. The perfume smelt like wild Japanese cherry blossoms. I love this perfume. Lucius got it for me for my birthday last year. I felt weird getting a present from him for my birthday, so I got him a present for his birthday. I got him a bucket of bouncy balls. He told me he liked bouncy balls, so I got him a bunch of them.

That day was very funny, but there are more important things to be doing now. I quickly shoved my ID in my strapless bra and grabbed some cash for the cab fair and put it in a small clutch purse. I locked my apartment and placed my keys in the bra of my dress. No one is stealing my apartment keys out of my purse. A little money and an old clutch purse won't be a big deal to lose, but no one needs to steal my ID or keys.

I sighed as I quickly hailed a cab and headed to the fundraiser. "Hopefully this part won't be boring, but I have a feeling that it will be," I thought dismally as I got out of the cab and paid the driver. I walked up to the guards and showed them my invitation. They searched me for any weapon and they let me pass when they found one. I smirked as I thought, "I don't need a weapon, because I already am a weapon."

I got on the elevator and smiled. The elevator music was awesome. I started swaying from side to side and the best part is that I was in there alone, so there was no one to be in my way. Alfred smiled at me when I got off the elevator. I and Alfred liked to talk to each other. Sometimes he thought I was coo coo for cocoa puffs, but he was still nice to me. I just see the world differently than a lot of other people.

I smirked when I saw the free drink bar. I walked right over and got a martini. These drinks are amazing. The salt is nice too. I walked around and saw a nervous Harvey Dent with Rachel. I've spoken to Rachel a few times, but she always seems like she wants to run away from my white appearance. I shook my head as I set my empty martini glass on some table. A very nice piece of music started playing and I smiled as an idea came to my mind.

I walked over to Alfred and asked him to dance. He seemed reluctant but I assured him that Mr. Wayne was not here yet. Of course my boss would be arriving fashionably late, even though this fundraiser was not for him. "Typical man," I thought with a shake of my head before smiling at my dancing partner, Alfred. He was very light on his toes which made him a very good dancer. I loved dancing. It felt like I was sprouting wings and taking flight. I felt so free.

However my dance of freedom was stopped when a helicopter was heard. "Great the boss has arrived," I thought with a bored expression as I thanked Alfred for the dance and walked over to the bar again. I got another martini as Mr. Wayne walked in. Hopefully I will be able to be as sneaky as a ninja and evade my boss. However that wish did not come true when Mr. Wayne saw me and waved me over wit a charming smile. Sometimes I really just want to rip that smile off of his face.

I set down my empty martini and walked over to my boss with a fake smile on my face. Rachel gave me a small scared look and back away from me a bit and then she fake smiled at me. "I'll give you something to be scared about if you keep backing away," I thought evilly in my mind. I hate when people fear me. Harvey and Mr. Wayne smiled at me and I sighed and dropped my smile. "Do you need something Mr. Wayne?" I asked and Mr. Wayne sighed and shook his head.

"Luna, I'd like you to meet Harvey Dent," Mr. Wayne said. I looked at Mr. Dent and nodded and stuck my hand out for a handshake. Harvey didn't shake my hand; instead he brought up to his lips and put a kiss on my hand. I blushed a bit but not too much. I only blushed because no one had ever done that before. "Nice to meet you," I mumbled when I saw Rachel glaring at me. When I saw her glare I frowned at her and glared back before smirking and running my hand up Harvey's chest. "Such a strong man for our new DA," I said and Rachel quickly pulled the smirking Harvey away.

I laughed as I glared at Rachel and walked away to go dance. I was dancing alone and therefore I was getting some looks, but I didn't care. Dancing was my true calling, however I was stuck being a secretary. I did a twist with my leg stuck out and then I raised my hands above my head and leaned back with my leg sticking straight up. Thankfully this dress allowed me to move well.

When I finished dancing a lot of people were staring at me. Mr. Wayne was also staring at me with a smile on his face and he quickly started clapping, which made others clap as well. I did a small bow with a gentle smile on my face. Even though I didn't know most of these people, I still liked that they clapped for me. I twirled around for a second as the next song came on.

The song was beautiful and gentle so I made my movements gentle as I danced around the floor. My harmonious moment was shattered as a gun shot sounded and a loud insane laughter sounded in the room. I stopped in mid step and looked at the entrance to the room. I quickly went to a normal position as I stared at the Joker and his goons. I was in the middle of the dance floor so I had a perfect view of him. "So where's Harvey?" the Joker asked as he twirled his knife.

I looked over to the corner of the room and saw Harvey being pushed into some weird room. Rachel gave the Joker a glare and I shook my head at her. "Don't do something stupid," I thought as I gave a bored yawn. The Joker heard my yawn and looked at me with his head tilted and then he chuckled. "You're white like me," he said and pointed to his makeup. I laughed and shook my head. "Nope I'm albino, so I'm white all over," I said and showed him my arms and leg.

He gave a small growl at the leg part and I hid my leg. "So do you know where Harvey Dent is?" he asked me as he stepped closer to me. I put a finger on my lips and shook my head. "He went poof," I said and giggled. The Joker quickly tried to grab my throat but I moved out of the way. He went to slash his knife at me, but I flipped backwards out of the way. "Now, now be nice," I said as I smirked at him. He smirked back and then Rachel decided to be stupid and open her big trap.

The Joker gave me one last look before placing the blade to Rachel's face. "What an idiot," I said as Rachel stood still in fear. The Joker went on and asked her if his scars bothered Rachel and I chuckled. "Everything different bothers her," I said and the Joker looked back at me. He gave me a confused look before chuckling again. Batman appeared and I couldn't help myself, but I laughed very loudly when Rachel was thrown out the window. "You should be more careful with your choice of words," I said to the Batman before he dove out the window.

The Joker smirked and walked back over to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and placed the blade on my face. "Never met a girl like you," he whispered and I laughed. "Hmm well I've never met a guy like you," I said and he chuckled. He removed the blade and went to steal a kiss, but I got out of his grip. I shook my finger at him and said, "Sorry but no kiss on the first date." He laughed and signaled for his goons to get out of there and he winked at me. "See you later dancer," he said before running off. "Well I guess this fundraiser was more interesting than I thought it would be," I thought as I got another martini before going home.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dark Knight or any of the plot or characters. I only own Jack and Luna.

Story start

I woke up with a very large smile on my face. Today is Saturday, which means I don't have work and I get to go to my kickboxing training. Time to let out some stress, some days at training I put Mr. Wayne's picture on the mat and destroy it. That is very fun to do.

I wonder what the Joker will be doing today. He was very fun to talk to last night, even though he tried to cut me a few times. Oh well, that just added to the entertainment. I laughed as I washed off the makeup from last night and I changed into some jogging pants and a green tank-top with a black hoodie over it. I went ahead and bandaged my hands before leaving my apartment. However I did not get far from my apartment because there was something sitting outside my apartment door.

I scratched my head in confused as I looked at the red and black box. There was a Joker card sticking in the box and I chuckled. "Oh goody I've got a present," I said as I leaned down close to the box. I didn't smell or hear anything that dealt with explosives, so I picked up the box. I pulled out the Joker card and smirked at it for a second. Next I opened the box, and my eyes widened. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace that was in the shape of a dancer.

A true smile appeared on my face as I set the box and necklace in my apartment. I wanted to wear the necklace, but I didn't want to damage it during training. I heard someone sigh and I smiled. "Thank you Joker, it's beautiful," I said as I shut and locked my apartment door. I heard some insane laughter again as the Joker stepped out of the shadows. "I just thought it might fit you," he said as he twirled his blade.

I laughed and said, "Well it fits, but sadly I have to go train a bit so I can't stay and chat." The Joker frowned and quickly tried to grab my wrist, but again I dodged his grab. He growled when I dodged. I laughed and winked at him. "Too slow," I teased and did a flip backwards to put more distance between us. "What exactly does your training consist of?" the Joker asked me with a tilt of his head and smack of his lips.

"Kickboxing," I said before giving the Joker a salute as a goodbye and running out of the apartment complex. I could hear his laughter from outside as I ran to the gym. "He's interesting, that's for sure," I thought with a smile as I ran. I accidentally knocked someone over, but I just kept going and ignored their yells. I don't have time to stop running; I have to get to the gym.

I got a few glares when I entered the gym. I'm not the most liked person at this place. I've actually made about ten people get a broken arm or leg or some knocked out teeth. Of course I didn't pay for the damages. I love fighting here, because the men I fight are always so uptight and won't have fun. I try to teach them how to have fun, but they don't like my type of fun.

"Over here Luna," a voice yelled and I saw Mr. Wayne standing at one corner of the gym. "No," I yelled and ran to another part of the gym. What is my boss doing here? I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him today. I growled low in my throat as I saw him approaching me. I quickly took off my hoodie and did a spinning kick at him. He blocked my attack and sighed. "Are you stalking me?" I asked annoyed as I tried to punch him.

He shook his head as he blocked my punch. "No I'm not stalking you, but I do need to ask you some questions about the Joker," Mr. Wayne said. I dropped my fighting stance and backed away from him a little bit. "Why? I don't know the man," I said with my hands on my hips. Mr. Wayne frowned and said, "I saw the way you talked with him yesterday at the fundraiser. What did he say to you?" I smirked as I recalled the encounter with the Joker.

"He said he'd see me again," I said. Mr. Wayne frowned and asked, "Has he ran into you again?" I chuckled and shook my head. I'm a fantastic liar when I want to be. Mr. Wayne sighed and said, "That's good. He's a very dangerous man Luna. I don't want you getting hurt. Please watch your back from now on." I shrugged and threw another punch at Mr. Wayne. "Will do, but maybe you should watch your back as well Mr. Wayne," I said laughing.

Mr. Wayne laughed a bit and threw a kick at me. I smiled and twirled out of the way and landed a kick on his back. He stumbled forward a bit but he caught himself. He shook his finger at me and I smirked. "Too slow," I taunted and he charged at me but I jumped and flipped over him. He seemed shocked for a moment before smirking. "Good form," he said and I saluted to him before laughing.

After my training session, and teaching Mr. Wayne how to get his butt kicked by me, I went back to my apartment. I smiled as I entered my apartment and locked my door. I took off my workout clothes and walked over to the beautiful diamond necklace that the Joker had gotten me. I heard a low and appreciative whistle sound behind me and I knew at once that it was the Joker.

"How did you get in here?" I asked smiling as I spun around and saw the Joker sitting on my couch. He laughed and said, "I have my ways." I rolled my eyes as he looked my body up and down. I'm not naked, but he does get a good view of my body when I'm just in my underwear.

He stood from the couch and walked over to stand in front of me. "Why are you stalking me?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "Because I can," he said before laughing. I shrugged and picked up the necklace. "Can you help me put it on?" I asked as I handed him the necklace and showed my back to him. I picked up my hair as he undid the necklace and placed it around my neck. His hands stayed on my shoulders and neck after he finished clasping the necklace.

He massaged my shoulders and I sighed. "That feels good, but I'm still a bit confused. Why are you here and being so kind to me? You don't even know me?" I asked curiously as I kept my back to the Joker. I could tell by the way his hands moved that he shrugged. "You are a beautiful woman that interests me," he answered and I gave a small smile. "Not many people see an albino person as beautiful," I whispered as his fingers gave my neck light caresses. "I'm not like most people," he whispered back in my ear.

I gave a small shiver and I slowly turned around and smiled at him. "Yes that is true, and I find that very intriguing in a good way," I said and he smiled. Of course his scars make him look like he is always smiling, but I saw that he was actually giving a smile. The Joker laughed a bit as he twiddled with the necklace around my neck.

My phone started ringing and I sighed and glared at it. "I would love to destroy that thing sometimes," I said which made the Joker smirk and laugh. I stepped over to the phone and picked it up. "Luna is that you?" Lucius's voice asked on the phone. "Yes Lucius this is me, what is it?" I asked a little tired.

Lucius sighed and said, "Mr. Wayne wants you to stay at his house tonight for your own protection. He believes that the Joker is after you." The Joker had obviously heard what Lucius had said over the phone and I chuckled as he glared at the phone. He silently stepped over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Even though I don't know the Joker that well, it still felt nice to have his arms around me. I know most people see him as a crazy, ruthless, and violent man that wants to see the world burn, but I believe that everyone has a kindness in them somewhere. It seems that Joker is wishing to show me the kindness that resides in him right now.

"Lucius, I'll be fine on my own. Tell Mr. Wayne not to worry," I said and Lucius sighed again. "You know that Mr. Wayne doesn't like taking no for an answer," Lucius said. "Well I'm busy right now with company over at my house, so I can not leave tonight. I guess Mr. Wayne will just have to accept my answer and if he does not accept it than he can discuss it with me on Monday morning," I said and Lucius chuckled.

"You and Mr. Wayne bash heads so many times," Lucius said before telling me goodbye and hanging up the phone. I laughed and hung up the phone. "My boss needs to stop bugging me so much," I said and the Joker chuckled. "Want me to kill him?" he asked as he slipped his blade out of his pants pocket. I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "No, I like annoying him too much," I said which caused the Joker to laugh again.

The Joker moved the blade across my stomach but he didn't cut me. The metal was cold and made me gasp a bit. The Joker smirked and gave my shoulder a little kiss. "Will you dance for me?" he whispered and I smiled and nodded. I walked out of his arms and moved some of the furniture to give me room to dance in the living room. He sat down in one of the armchairs as I turned on the CD player. A sweet violin and piano melody came on as I stepped into the middle of the cleared off spot.

As I moved and twirled my body, he watched me intently. A soft smile was on my face as I felt so calm dancing in front of him. Most people would be crying or screaming in terror in front of this man, but I felt so relaxed around him. I know that he wants to be the ruler of this city, and I would love to be by his side. He's been very kind and interesting so far. Even if he did try to cut me up a bit on the first night. I don't blame him. I would try to cut him back that first night if I had a weapon.

When the song ended the Joker clapped and I did a bow. "My dancer," he whispered and I gave him a confused look. All of a sudden a loud banging sounded at my door and I heard the cops outside. I gasped and quickly pulled on my clothes as I motioned for the Joker to leave. He frowned but pulled me close to him. "See you soon," he whispered and gave me a small kiss before slipping out of the window and down the stairwell.

I sighed happily before glaring at the door and rushing over to it and flinging it open. "What is it?" I asked annoyed as I crossed my arms over my chest. Thankfully my clothes were hiding the necklace, because I had a feeling that it wasn't bought. The officers were surprised at my angered tone but one stepped forward. "Are you alright miss?" one asked and I nodded and tapped my foot. "Why were you banging on my door?" I asked in a growl.

"We were told to protect you by Mr. Wayne since you refused to be put away safely," another officer said and I growled. "That stupid man," I whispered before rushing into my house and dialing Mr. Wayne's number on my phone. He picked up after a few rings. "Why did you send the police here?" I yelled as loud as I could into the phone. I hope I make his eardrums bleed.

He sighed and said, "I just want you to be safe. This is a very dangerous city." I growled and said, "I know it's dangerous. How about you just lock in me away in the asylum if you want me to be safe? I'll get a nice padded room and no one can hurt me." Mr. Wayne sighed and was silent for a moment. "That's not a bad idea," he said and hung up on me. "What?" I whispered confused. One of the police officers answered their walkie-talkies and they frowned at me. "Get her boys, she's going to the asylum," the officer ordered.

"No," I yelled as I went to run away but they shot me with a stun gun. I frowned before I slipped into unconsciousness. "I'm going to kill him," I thought as I imagined killing my boss as the police lifted me up and carried me to their cars.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dark Knight or any of the plot or characters. I only own Jack and Luna.

Story start

I woke up groaning a few hours later. I gasped when I realized that I was lying on a cot in a padded room. "He truly put me in the asylum," I thought before standing up and banging on my door. I tried to open it but it was locked. "That asshole," I yelled very upset as I kicked the door. I kept making a racket until an attendant came to my door.

"Why are you so upset?" the woman asked me and I growled at her. "Why am I so upset you ask? I'm pissed off because my stupid boss put me in here to keep me safe, which is so stupid. I don't need his protection, and I certainly do not need to be placed in an asylum for protection," I yelled angered at the woman.

The woman took a few steps back away from the door and she sighed. "I thought you were just a new crazy in habitant of this place," she whispered but I heard her and growled at her. "How about you say that to my face," I yelled as I slipped my hand through the bars and grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her hard against the door. The woman gasped and gave me a fearful look. "Get me a phone right now," I whispered very upset to the woman attendant. She nodded and promised to get me and I pushed her away from my door, and she proceeded to scramble away to get a phone.

"Oh I'm going to kill that man," I thought annoyed as I paced my room and wished my boss was here so I truly could kill him. I know the man likes to keep his employees safe, but this is overboard right here. Before I could think any more painful thoughts of Mr. Wayne, the woman attendant showed up with a phone.

She handed it to me through the bars in the door and I gave her a small smile. "Sorry to be so harsh, I'm just having a very bad day," I said to try and make up for how I acted before. The woman smiled a bit and nodded. I quickly dialed in Mr. Wayne's phone number and waited for him to answer.

After a few rings he picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" I smirked and took in a deep breath before yelling, "You dickhead, you really put me in the asylum. I can not believe you. You better come here right now and get me out, because I'm sure that you have to be the one to do it. If you don't come here then I'm going to break out and make you be in a bigger world of pain then you can imagine."

I took in a deep breath and waited for Mr. Wayne to reply. He sighed and I could hear him rubbing his ear. "I hope I made it bleed," I thought glaring at the phone. "Fine I'll be there soon," he said and hung up. I smirked before smiling at the woman attendant as I handed her the phone. "May I ask you for a favor?" I asked her sweetly with a cute pout. She slowly nodded and I smiled and whispered, "Will you bring me the heaviest and hardest stapler you've got in this asylum, you can take out the staples and keep them if you want, but I just need the stapler?"

She sighed and decided just to get it for me, because she knew I'd probably cuss her out if she didn't. "I'll be right back with it just hang on," she said and walked away. I smiled and did a small happy twirl. "I love staplers," I sang as one of the doctors walked past. He gave me a confused look and I laughed. "Staplers hate you," I yelled at the doctor. He was a young man and he looked like a new guy. He quickly ran away at a brisk pace after I yelled him.

"I wonder if they are going to put me in a straightjacket. They better not," I thought with a growl as I looked out the bars in the door. The woman attendant arrived soon and she handed me the stapler. It was stainless steel and was very heavy. "Nice," I thought and smiled at her. "Thank you," I said and hid the stapler in my hoodie pocket, the one where your hands go.

"If anyone asks, I did not give that to you," she said before walking away. I laughed and gave her a mock salute. "Yes sir," I said as I sat on the little cot waiting for Mr. Wayne to arrive. I surpassed the time by singing and dancing to a few songs while waiting for him.

I quickly stopped dancing when I heard Mr. Wayne talking with a doctor as they headed to my room. I smirked and quickly stood in the middle of the room with one of my hands in my hoodie pocket on the stapler. "I won't miss this time," I thought with a smile.

The doctor and Mr. Wayne stopped in front of my doors. The doctor unlocked my door and opened it and then he walked away. My boss gave me a charming smile and I glared at him. My hand tightened on the stapler just a bit. "I'm sorry Luna, but I thought this would keep you safe," he said with a light hearted shrug. I gave him a fake smile and threw the stapler at him. He was too slow to see or even dodge it, so it hit him right in the gut. The air rushed out of his lungs and he bent over holding his gut. "Oh Mr. Wayne, let me tell you something. I can take care of myself and locking me up like a caged animal will not make me a happy woman. Next time you have some crazy idea on how to keep me safe, don't do it," I said in a deadly whisper in his ear.

He groaned and I laughed as I pushed him over. "You still better come to work tomorrow," he moaned out in pain. I stared at him incredulously and laughed really loud. "You're crazy; you still want me to work for you after doing that?" I asked and he gave a small nod of his head as he coughed and tried to catch his breath. I laughed and shrugged. "Whatever Mr. Wayne, I'll come to work tomorrow, but I'm going home now. I hope you enjoy that wonderful new bruise," I said before walking out of the asylum.

It felt nice to be back on the streets and in the open air. I wouldn't really call it fresh air, because it's not fresh, it's polluted. I smiled and did a few stretches before jogging home. I almost knocked over a few bicyclists, but I restrained myself from the temptation. "Man I want some ice cream," I thought as I ran home quicker.

"I win," I yelled happily when I reached my apartment, even though I wasn't racing anyone. I quickly unlocked my apartment and stepped inside and locked it back. I pulled off my hoodie and set it on the couch. I smiled down at the beautiful necklace the Joker had given me. The diamond dancer shined and twinkled in the light from my apartment. I smiled softly and quit playing with it and headed to the kitchen area. I opened the freezer and pulled out some chocolate ice cream.

"Yummy," I said as I grabbed a spoon and dug into the ice cream. It was a little lonely in my apartment without the Joker so I sighed and walked into the living room and turned on some music. "I should get a pet," I said out loud to no one. Well I thought I was alone, but I was proved wrong when I heard a voice. "Can I be your pet?" a voice asked followed by a crazy laugh.

I smiled and looked behind the couch. Joker was leaning against my bedroom door. "Are you potty trained?" I asked with a smile. He thought for a moment before nodding and said, "Yes, but I'm not being fixed." I laughed when he winked at me. "Who said I would make you get fixed?" I asked with a wink before taking a bite of ice cream. He smiled a true smile again and walked over to me.

He sat down on the couch by me and I fed him a spoonful of ice cream. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste. "So can I ask you a question?" I asked and he said, "You just did." I laughed and said, "So it seems, but I want to ask you another." He shrugged and opened his eyes and looked at me. "Shoot," he said and I smiled.

"Why do you like me?" I asked in a whisper. He smiled and rubbed a finger over my cheek. "You're my beautiful dancer," he whispered back. "So you like me because of the way I dance?" I asked and he nodded. "Is that the only reason why you like me?" I asked a little hurt. He shook his head and said, "At first I was intrigued by your dancing and I enjoyed our little battle by the window, but now that I've gotten to sit and be with you, I enjoy being here with you. I like you for you." I smiled and put down my pint of ice cream and hugged him.

"Are you sure that you want to be with me? I can be pretty crazy at times," I said and he just gave me a weird look before laughing. "Your craziness fits perfectly with mine," he said and I smiled. "Go craziness," I said and pumped one of my fists in the air. He laughed and then sighed when he looked at the time. "I have to go see a patient at the hospital but I'll see you again soon Luna," he said and lightly kissed my lips. "How did you know my name?" I asked as he walked over to the window. "I looked at your ID," he said as he threw my ID card onto the couch. I laughed and shook my head at him. "Bye," I yelled as he slipped down the stairwell.

I sighed and turned on the TV. News coverage everywhere was talking about how Harvey Dent and Rachel had been parts of the Joker's plans last night. Rachel had been killed and Harvey Dent had been severely burned. I felt a little bad for Harvey, but I didn't miss Rachel at all. That woman was always so afraid of me when she had no reason to be. It's not like I wanted to hit her with a stapler like I always want to do to my boss. "I hope Mr. Dent can still accept himself with his new appearance," I thought before looking down at my white skin. I smiled softly as I traced the scars. "I still accept myself," I whispered before standing from the couch.

I stripped out of my clothes and stepped in the shower. Today has worn me out. I took off the beautiful necklace and placed it on my nightstand before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower.

I sighed happily as I slipped on some underwear and a dark purple night gown. I walked back into my bedroom and saw someone in a nurse outfit sitting on my bed. I frowned at the figure because I couldn't see it well in the dark. I turned on my bedroom light and chuckled when I saw that it was the Joker in the nurse outfit. He frowned and asked, "Does it make me look fat?" I tried to quit laughing as I walked over to him and took off the nurse's hat and put it on. "No, it makes you look sexy," I said with a wink and he laughed.

He pulled me into his lap and took his hat back and I pouted. "I was enjoying wearing the hat," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. He laughed and poked my nose and said, "Sorry but it doesn't go with your nightgown." I smiled and shrugged. "I guess it doesn't," I said and smiled before giving him a kiss on the lips. Even though he had scars on his cheeks, they felt soft on my cheeks as I kiss his soft lips.

He smiled and kissed me back. We lied back on the bed and he massaged my wrists for a second before stopping. "Where did you get these scars?" he asked as he brought my wrists up close to his face and looked at them. I sighed and got underneath the bed covers. He joined me after taking off his nurse's outfit so he would be in his boxers only. "My parents gave them to me," I said with a glare at my wrists as an image of me as a young girl was chained up in a basement and I was screaming for help as the shackles cut into my skin.

The Joker listened intently as I told him about my scars and some of my past. He brushed away a stray tear that slid out from my eye as I finished my story. "They'll never hurt you again," he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled softly and snuggled into his chest. "Will you stay the whole night with me?" I asked because I didn't want him to leave and then I'd wake up alone. He thought for a moment before nodding. "I'll stay," he whispered and kissed my forehead before I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dark Knight or any of the plot or characters. I only own Jack and Luna.

Story start

I woke up and I felt very warm and cozy. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was resting my head on the Joker's chest. He was snoring slightly and it made me smile. "He actually stayed," I thought happily before slipping out of his arms that were wrapped around my waist. He frowned in his sleep at the lack of warmth and he turned over and snuggled into my blankets.

It seemed a little strange to say that he snuggled into the blankets, but that is what he did. I tipped toed out of my bedroom and headed to the kitchen. "What should I fix for breakfast?" I whispered as I looked through my cabinets. I smirked when I saw a box of chocolate chip muffin mix. "Bingo," I said as I grabbed the box.

I fixed the muffins as quickly as possible and I put on some clothes as they baked. I put on some comfy black flats, a white button up dress shirt that had sleeves that flared out around my hands with lace on the edges of the sleeve openings, and I put on some black dress pants. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and applied some mascara and lip-gloss.

The Joker started to wake up once I finished getting dressed. "Morning sleepy head," I said when he opened his eyes. He grumbled something that I didn't catch as I walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. I pulled out the pan of muffins and set them on the counter. I grabbed two plates and put the muffins on them.

As I grabbed a bottle of water to carry to work, the Joker walked out of my bedroom. His hair was all messy and his makeup was flaking off a bit. "Why are you all dressed up?" he asked me with a pout as he sat down at the kitchen table. I sighed and ruffled his hair, which made him try to bite me. "Sadly, I have to go to work today," I said and he frowned. Then he smiled very brightly. "I have to work all day today," he said happily as he clapped his hands.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him curiously with a frown. "Just watch the news and you'll find out," he said as he grabbed a muffin and ran to my bedroom to get dressed. I sighed and fiddled with the necklace the Joker got me. I put it on after I got up this morning. It truly was beautiful.

He made a dramatic entrance back into the kitchen and pulled me close to him. He had reapplied some of his makeup, which I'm guessing he had some in his jacket. "See you later Luna," he said with a giggle before pulling me into a deep kiss. I gasped at the kiss's intensity, but I shyly kissed back.

The Joker smirked and gave a laugh before exiting out the window. "Wasn't expecting that," I thought as I touched my lips. I yelled in frustration when I looked at the clock and saw that I would have to run to work again. I sighed and grabbed a muffin and threw it in my purse and then I threw my bottle of water in there too. I ran out of my apartment and locked the door and then I took off running to work.

I was way too tired to dance around in the elevator this morning. When I walked over to my desk I saw that I had a note from Mr. Wayne. It said that I needed to go to his office. I sighed but walked to his office. I got a lot of weird looks from everyone as I walked to Mr. Wayne's office. I kept back the temptation to throw staplers at people. I love staplers so much.

I quickly entered Mr. Wayne's office and said, "What is it?" He and Lucius were standing inside and just stared at me confused. I sighed and looked at my reflection in the glass window and I gasped. The Joker's makeup had rubbed off on my lips and cheeks. I chuckled and scratched my head. "Sorry I guess I didn't put on my lipstick very well when I was running to work," I lied with a chuckle.

Mr. Wayne frowned and walked over and forced me into a chair. "Abuse," I said angrily as I rubbed my shoulders. "You have met the Joker haven't you Luna?" Lucius whispered to me and I shook my head. "No, I just didn't put my lipstick on well this morning," I said and crossed my arms. Lucius and Mr. Wayne frowned and I gasped as metal cuffs appeared out of the chair and locked over my wrists, keeping me trapped on the chair.

I went to stand up with the chair, but it was nailed to the floor. "Alright boss, this is insane. What are you doing?" I yelled very angry. My boss sighed and Lucius frowned. "I'll give you a cookie if you let me go," I said sweetly and Mr. Wayne glared at me. "No Luna, I'm doing this because you need help. I truly should have left you in Arkham asylum. I've checked your medical records and I've found some very shocking things about you," Mr. Wayne said.

My mouth was set in a deep scowl. "So you found out my crazy past huh? I hope you enjoy snooping into private matters that do not concern you, but I'm not going to that asylum again," I yelled in a growling voice. Lucius sighed and turned his back to Mr. Wayne and me. "Luna I have reports that someone has seen the Joker around and in your apartment recently. I'm locking you away so you will be safe from danger and you won't be a danger to yourself," Mr. Wayne said in a commanding tone.

"Screw you, I'm not a danger to anyone and if the Joker is visiting me or not is my business and no one else's business," I yelled upset. My body was shaking in rage at being told that I would be taken back to Arkham asylum. It kept bringing back past images of when I was put in an asylum after killing my parents.

Yes I killed them, and I enjoyed it. I hated them so much. They deserved to die. I was arrested and put on trial and the jury found me not guilty. They did make me live in an asylum for two years, which was pure torture. "No I'm not going back, no," I yelled as I struggled in the chair. The metal cuffs dug into my flesh a bit and a flashback of me being stuck in the basement as a kid came to my mind. "No," I yelled as loud as I could.

Lucius and Mr. Wayne looked scared for a moment as I shut my eyes and kept screaming. "Stop it mom," I yelled as my eyes became unfocused when I opened them. I was becoming so overcome with rage that I was losing control of my senses. I went to struggle at the cuffs more, which made blood start trickling down my hands and onto the floor. "Bruce, stop her," Lucius yelled when he saw the blood.

Mr. Wayne quickly grabbed a needle of some liquid and I growled at him like an animal. He was very surprised by my reactions, but he ran behind the chair and stuck the needle of stuff in my neck. "No," I whispered as sleep started overtaking me. I gave Mr. Wayne one last hateful glare before I fully slipped unconscious.

Hours later, I woke up with sore wrists and a slight headache. I slowly sat up and gasped when I saw I was in one of the rooms of the asylum. "No," I whispered as I saw my wrists bandaged and I was dressed in one of the asylum occupants' uniforms. I stood up and banged on the door. "No, let me out of here," I yelled as loud as possible. I kept yelling until one of the guards stormed over and banged his stick on the bars of my door window.

"Shut up," the guard yelled very upset as I saw he was getting a headache. "Let me out of here now," I whispered as upset as him. "Sorry but you're stuck in here until you're better," he said and I frowned and then reached through the bars and banged his head against the bars. He fell unconscious to the ground and I laughed. "Idiot shouldn't stand too close to the bars," I said and laughed again.

Rage and fear boiled inside me as I paced the room. A doctor walked by soon and gasped when he saw the unconscious guard. He walked over to my cell and shook his head. "Naughty Luna," he whispered as he pushed the guard out of the way. I laughed and shrugged. "I never said I was nice," I said with a slight growl. He frowned at my vicious behavior.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked me as he held a pad and pen. "Because I've done nothing wrong and yet I'm placed in this shit hole," I yelled as I threw my shoe at the door. The doctor sighed and said, "You'll be released once you've proven to Mr. Wayne that you are truly alright." I growled and threw my other shoe at the door. "Mr. Wayne can go choke on his own narcissist attitude for all I care, just let me out of here," I yelled.

The doctor sighed and walked away from my cell. Soon a few other guards carried the unconscious guard away. I growled as I paced my room and I went to fiddle with my necklace, but it was missing. I gasped and looked on my neck and all over the room for it. The necklace was nowhere in sight. "No, they took it," I whispered sadly. That necklace would have been one of the only things to help me think of the Joker and stay sane. I know it sounds weird to say that thinking of the Joker would help me stay sane, but I was truly starting to wish to be with that man every moment of my life.

I sighed as night came upon the asylum. Everyone had been so frantic about wanting to leave for some reason or another. I sighed as I lied down on my cot. I missed being able to listen to music and dance. I smiled slightly as an idea popped into my head. I pushed my cot away a bit and put on my shoes.

I took a deep breath before starting to sing and dance around my cell. Dancing and singing helped me calm down. I wasn't the best singer in the world, but I could carry a tune. A few of the inmates that had been yelling or screaming earlier, stopped and listened to me sing. The song I sang was very heart wrenching and beautiful.

I sighed as I did a small flip and stopped singing. An insane laughter was heard and I gasped and quickly ran to the cell door. I knew that laugh, I know I did. My smile appeared on my face when I saw the Joker being put into the cell across from mine. The Joker looked very surprised to see me in the cell across from him and he chuckled when I winked at him.

When the guards went away he gave a low whistle and I chuckled. "Nice of you to stop by, do you like my new place? It does need some touching up though," I said before giving him a sad smile. He frowned and said, "Well darling, I didn't expect to see you here, but I must say that I liked your other place better." I laughed a little bit before kicking the door angrily.

"My asshole of a boss stuck me in here again," I yelled as I kicked the door again. The Joker tilted his head and said, "You're cute when you're angry." I smirked and blew him a kiss. "Well that's good to know, because most of the time that I'll be stuck in here I'm not going to be very happy," I said and he nodded understanding.

"Luna?" a voice called out curiously as Mr. Wayne walked over to my cell. "Oh hell no, he did not show his face here after getting me stuck in here," I thought upset as I glared at my boss. "Get me out of here now," I growled at him. Mr. Wayne sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Luna, I put you in here so you can get help," Mr. Wayne said and the Joker growled behind him.

Mr. Wayne spun around and frowned when he saw the Joker. "She doesn't need help from this place," the Joker said and I smiled. "He's right Mr. Wayne. I've never given you any big reason to have me locked in here, so get me out," I said with a small fake smile. Mr. Wayne frowned and shook his head. "I can't let you out of here until after you have had a counseling session with the doctor this afternoon, and if that goes well than I'll get you out of here," he said before bidding me goodbye and sending a glare at the Joker.

"I don't like that guy, he seems crazy" the Joker said and I laughed. "Well that makes two of us who think that way about him. I hit him with a stapler one day and it was hilarious, you should have seen it," I said and the Joker smiled. "Was it a big and heavy one?" he asked like a child and I nodded. "Oh goody," he said and clapped his hands together.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Dark Knight or any of the plot or characters. I only own Jack and Luna.

Story start

The Joker and I talked the whole time as I waited for the guards to show up and take me to a counseling room, where a doctor was waiting on me. "Farewell for now," I heard the Joker say as I was escorted or more like pulled and shoved away from my cell and down the hallway. I gave the Joker a small wink and he laughed before I disappeared from sight.

The guards grumbled to each other as they pushed me to the counseling room. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the guards as they forced me into a chair in the counseling room. A female doctor was sitting on the other side of the table that separated the two of us. "Thank you boys, you can leave now," the doctor said to the guards.

They nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door. I sighed and placed my cuffed hands underneath my chin. "So when can I get out of here?" I asked the doctor. She chuckled and shook her head. "I need you to answer some questions before you get out of here," she said.

I nodded and said, "Well I'll just answer them all before you ask. My favorite color is blue, I enjoy midnight strolls on the beach, I like chocolate, my favorite movie is The Silence of the Lambs, and I'm not into girls so sorry but I'm not going to go out with you." The doctor looked confounded by my speech and I laughed.

"Just teasing you, but I still won't date you. Now let's get to the real questions," I said and the doctor cleared her throat and I held back my laughter. "Why do you attack Mr. Wayne with a stapler?" she asked. I rolled my eyes bored and said, "Because the man does not know how to take no as an answer, and I'm sick of him asking me out or flirting with me." I said and she nodded and wrote some things down.

"Are you unhappy with your job or life?" she asked and I shook my head. "No, I love my life and I like my job pretty well, no complaints," I said and she nodded and wrote stuff down again. "Is your past affecting you in anyway?" she asked and I froze in the seat. I lowered my eyes and looked at her. "My past is in the past and there is no need to bring up old wounds, so next question," I said very angry.

She quickly nodded a little scared and I smirked. "Has the fear of the Joker maybe watching you been bothering you?" she asked in a bit of a stutter. I laughed a bit and shook my head. "That man does not scare me whatsoever," I said with a smirk. The doctor gave me a confused look before asking me a few more minor questions.

I answered like a normal and sane person would, even though I'm not normal at all. I should get a golden globe for my wonderful acting skills.

The doctor excused herself and went out to talk with Mr. Wayne, and I amused myself by humming a little tune. It turned out to be the theme of the nutcracker. I smiled and stood on the table and did a few dance moves before quickly sitting down again as I heard the doctor and Mr. Wayne approaching the counseling room. "She seems perfectly normal Mr. Wayne, she does not need to be here," the doctor whispered to Mr. Wayne.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll take her home," Mr. Wayne said and I smirked victoriously at him. I stood up and the doctor got the guards to unlock my cuffs. I smiled at the guards before telling Mr. Wayne to wait at the front entrance for a while, because there was something I needed to do. Mr. Wayne seemed reluctant to leave me alone, but when I glared he left and went to the front entrance area.

I smiled and skipped to the Joker's cell. "Well darling it seems that I'm going back to my original living residence, but I'm going to miss you. When will you be getting out of here?" I whispered as I placed my face close to the cell window. The Joker smiled and put his face close to the cell window as well. "Soon, very soon," he said with a wink and he gave my lips a light kiss.

"I'll be waiting, should I dance you a show as a celebration when you get out," I asked and he smirked. "That sounds nice, but I have a bigger stage for you to dance in," he said and I smiled. "Tell me your plan when you get out," I whispered as I winked at him and then walked to the front entrance.

"Asshole," I whispered as I walked past Mr. Wayne and to his car. He sighed and followed me and got in the back with me and his driver started driving away from the asylum. "I'm sorry Luna," he said and I just scoffed. "You wouldn't have to apologize now if you hadn't put me in that awful place in the first place," I said annoyed at his stupidity.

Mr. Wayne growled and said, "I was just trying to help you." I frowned and gave him a sad look. "No normal person can help me anymore, I'm beyond help," I whispered and he frowned. "What do you mean by that?" he asked as he reached over and grabbed my hand. I gasped at the contact and pulled my hand away.

I put a fake big smile on my face and said, "Don't worry about it, soon this whole city will realize my pain and how they can't help me." Mr. Wayne was about to ask me something else, but we arrived at my place and I jumped out of the car and waved bye to Mr. Wayne. He sighed and ordered his driver to take him home and I ran up to my apartment.

I locked my apartment door behind me and frowned when I realized that I did not have my clothes or the necklace that the asylum took away from me. "Shit," I yelled as I stormed into my living room. I stopped cussing and storming around when I saw a bag on my kitchen table.

Curiously, I walked over and opened it. I smiled when I saw the necklace and clothes. There was a note inside from Mr. Wayne that said, "Thought you might like these back." I sighed and smiled a bit. "Well I guess he's not a total asshole, but he's still an asshole for putting me in Arkham asylum," I said as I took off my clothes and walked to my bathroom for a shower.

After my shower, I walked into the living room in a cute silk red dress. It was tight on the torso and had a flowing skirt to my knees. The skirt had two slits in it, one on each side, and they went up to mid-thigh. The sleeves were open and they flowed and connected to a gold bracelet on each of my wrists. Gold lacings kept the dress on my body in the back, and gold designs on the bodice. I was also wearing the necklace the Joker had got me.

I smiled as I looked at my gold ballet shoes. I did ballet for a few years. I enjoyed it greatly, but I wasn't amazing enough to get into any well-known ballet schools. I did a few stretches before walking to the living room.

The Joker was lying on my couch and he smirked when he saw me. "My beautiful dancer," he whispered as he looked me up and down. I smiled and walked on my toes over to him. "So where is this big stage you want me to dance for you on?" I asked curiously as I pulled him up off the couch. He smiled happily and said, "It's a secret." I smiled as he started pulling me out of my apartment, of course I locked it, and down to the street. A car was waiting there for us, and one of the Joker's men was driving.

Once we were inside the back of the car, the driver started driving somewhere. The Joker wrapped a blindfold around my eyes and I giggled. "I love surprises," I whispered and he placed a kiss on my neck as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You're going to love this one," he whispered and rested his head on my shoulder. His fingers on my hip drew little designs as the driver speeded through traffic.

I smiled and relaxed completely beside the Joker. Even with a blindfold on, I felt very safe and comfortable with him. "Hurry up," the Joker said a little antsy to the driver. The driver nodded and quickly sped up a bit more.

After a few more turns and curves, the car parked. The Joker got out first and I slid out of the car holding his hand, since I couldn't see. The Joker scooped me up into his arms and I chuckled. I rested my head on his shoulder and gave his neck a little lick. He laughed a bit and said, "Naughty girl." I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders as we walked into some building.

We got on the elevator and I smiled. "Elevators are fun," I said as we went up the building in the elevator. The Joker chuckled and said, "They are pretty amusing at times." I nodded and drew little circles in his chest.

Finally we got off the elevator and I felt the outside air flow around us. I also caught a scent of flowers as the Joker set me down onto my own two feet. He took off the blindfold and I looked around. We were on top of a building in the middle of the city. Flowers surrounded us in pots as I looked around us. "It's beautiful," I said as I smiled at the Joker.

He was smiling back at me and he held his hand to me. "Will you dance with me Luna?" he asked and I nodded and set my hand in his. He pulled me close to him gently and placed a hand on my waist as he held my other hand. I smiled and set my other hand on his shoulder.

We did a slow and beautiful waltz around the roof and the Joker smiled. "Will you dance with me forever Luna?" he whispered and a blush appeared on my cheeks. "Yes," I whispered and he smiled and twirled me away from him. I smiled and did a twirl with my leg stuck out.

The Joker pulled a detonator out of his jacket as I danced in the center of the roof. "Time for the fireworks," he whispered as he pushed the button and smiled at me. Loud explosions sounded throughout the city at different areas, and it made red flames and black smoke rise from the city. The Joker chuckled as he walked over to me again. "It's beautiful," I said and he pulled me into a kiss as he pulled me close to him. "I love you Luna, my beautiful dancer," he whispered. I smiled and said, "I love you Joker."

My life has gone from bad and to something that I never expected to happen, I've fallen in love. If someone had told me that I would have found the love of my life than I would have laughed in their face, but it's happened. I will stay by the man I love and continue to dance through this life and the next with him, because I'm his dancer.

The End


End file.
